All Hollow: A Wizard, a Mermaid, and a Madman
by Idris Organa
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor and Amy crash land on a planet. He seeks out an old companion who shows them around his home. As usual chaos ensues. Spoilers up to OUAT season 2 The Doctor, DW season 5. Beta by Rosie Denn and librelibris
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS landed with a thump.

"Here we are, 1955, the Opening of Disneyland, The Happiest Place on Earth! You're going to love it Amy! The clothes, the food, the incessant playing of 'It's a small world!' A place where dreams come true, and children are children, and well adults are children too!"

The Doctor was bouncing with excitement as he headed for the TARDIS door.

"Of all of the places you've been, I'd never imagine you so excited about a cheesy little amusement park."

"It's not just any amusement park Amy, this is the beginning of an era. They just opened up Disney World Saturn. Yes it's a cheesy little amusement park, as you say, but here and now, we can witness the genius first hand. Now, I think we should head straight to Fantasyland and make our way out from there. Ready?"

"Ready!"

They opened the door together, to greet the sights and sounds of tourists and characters, and the smells of popcorn and baked goods, to where they should have seen Main Street USA, and Sleeping Beauty's castle. But all they saw were trees.

"Ah, yes. Well, I hope we're not too early for the celebrations," quipped the Doctor.

They stepped out of the TARDIS and into woods. The trees were as tall as skyscrapers and all around them was a vibrant hush.

"Doctor," Amy said uneasily, "where are we and when are we leaving?"

The last time she had been in a forest was on a spaceship on another planet, and she had faced one of the scariest things she'd ever seen, and not seen. She instinctively rubbed at her eye.

"Well these trees look like they could be from earth." The Doctor started scanning the area with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Oh yes of course! Well that would make sense."

"What? What makes sense?"

"These trees are enchanted and they can only be found in one place. Amy Pond, we are in the Infinite Forest on the planet of Grimderbru.

Also known as the Enchanted Forest.

Also known as Fairytale Land."

"Fairytale land? Like _the_ Fairytale land?"

"Yes _The _ Fairytale Land. It seems the TARDIS was trying to make a pun. Well it isn't very funny!"

"But Fairytale Land? Like the home of Snow White and Cinderella and Peter Pan? But those are just stories!"

"All stories have an origin. It just so happens that the stories you know all come from one place, well one planet. And Peter Pan lives in Neverland, that's a completely different place. Second star to the right and all.

"Well, I guess while we're here we might as well see the sights. Maybe meet the real Snow White instead of some poor girl dressed in a yellow dress. And I guess I could pop in on an old friend for tea."

"Okay, but can we take the TARDIS. I don't think we'll be able to just walk out of the Infinite Forest."

"Quite right Pond. Let's find a more hospitable place to park."

They stepped back into the TARDIS where the Doctor fiddled with the console.

Happy to be back out of the woods, Amy allowed herself to relax.

"I can't believe we're in the real live Fairytale Land! I knew Fairy Tales were real! Take that Dr. Murphy!"

The Doctor looked at her puzzled, "Doctor Murphy?"

"One of the psychiatrists I bit. Well if I saw a strange man come out of a little blue box, why wouldn't the other stories be real? Dr. Murphy told me it was impossible so I bit him."

"Oh Amy, you didn't."

"Of course I did. First he tells me you weren't real and I had dreamed it up. Then he said fairy tales are just stories and couldn't possibly be real, and they are and we're here living it!"

"Yes we are. Now, Amelia the first thing you must understand is that your stories are happening as we speak here in Fairytale land." He walked over to where Amy was sitting. She prepared herself for his typical speech." So you mustn't talk about what you know because it could potentially mess with their future timeline. That and a lot of the information is just plain wrong and embarrassing so don't even bring it up. Do you understand?"

"No Fairytale talk. No talking about the ball to Cinderella, no apples for Snow White, no spoilers. Got it!" Amy was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

"So who's this old friend of yours, huh? Oh no wait let me guess! Is it Merlin?"

"Merlin? No Merlin hasn't lived here in years. He mostly spends his time on earth with Arthur. Practically inseparable those two."

"Okay then, the Wizard of Oz."

"He's called 'the Wizard of Oz' not 'the Wizard of Grimderbru'. Really Amy."

"Fairy godmother"

"Yes there are many here but none I'd bother seeing just now."

"Blue fairy"

"But, that's the same thing"

"Oh well then, Genie?"

"Oh the facts they left out a lot of that story. But no, it's not Genie."

Amy continued to rack her brain of all of the fairy tale characters she knew that may have an affinity for travel, relying heavily on her knowledge of Disney movies.

"Okay Doctor I give up."

"We are going to see my friend Jefferson of course."

"Jefferson? I don't remember anyone named Jefferson."

"Well that's the point isn't it? Good now come on or we're going to be late for tea."

"Is that a clue? It's a clue isn't it! I know it's the white hare! Does he talk? Do animals talk here in Fairytale land? Oh Doctor tell me they talk!"

"Yes some of them to talk, but it's rare still. Okay New rule, no fansquealing or whatever it's called. It's not becoming."

"Okay fine. I'll be perfectly boring and pretend it's just like any old planet and not fairy tales come to life.

"But it's FAIRY TALES COME TO LIFE!"

"Are you done now?"

"Yes I'm done. Let's go meet Mr. Jefferson." She went to open the TARDIS door. "Oh do you know him because he has a Starship?"

"No that's a silly idea what would he do with a starship?"

"It's because, I don't know, I just thought maybe, oh never mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Jefferson put the hat box up on its shelf, happy to rest in his own home for the time being. It hadn't been easy pulling one over on the witches of Oz, but the bales of golden straw he received from Rumplestiltskin had made it all worth it. If only he'd gotten his hands on those blasted slippers! _ Next time, _he promised himself. Now he had to find someone and fast. The sooner he could acquire the Royal Pass from Regina, the easier his life would be. When she mentioned coming back from the dead, he knew exactly who to contact. The trouble was pinpointing the where and when this person might be. He was about to make himself some tea before strategizing on how to find this man, when he heard a familiar sound. "It can't be." This was not a sound of the forest. It was a whirring of machinery, but it was no less magical.

He stepped out of his cottage and saw a strange blue box. On the top it read "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX". He wasn't sure of the words, but he knew it could only mean one person. Stepping out of the box was a handsome man with a beautiful red-haired lady beside him.

"Doctor!" Jefferson shouted as he ran toward the man.

"Jefferson my dear friend!" Jefferson pulled the Doctor into a hug.

"You've changed your face again," he said while holding the Doctor's face, as if he were inspecting it.

"Yes, yes I've regenerated since you saw me on Mt. Olympus. Jefferson I want to introduce you to my good friend Amy-"

"Amelia Pond, very nice to meet you." She went to shake Jefferson's hand but he took it gently and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Amelia," he said with a slight bow.

Amy blushed and was about to say something witty back when the Doctor interrupted.

"Yes, well, I was just telling _Amelia_ about how lovely your tea is, wasn't I Amelia?"

"No you weren't."

"Yes , I was Amelia."

"Yes, he was. He was telling me you make a mean cuppa."

Jefferson looked confused. "Well I don't know about its personality, but it tastes quite good. I was just about to put a pot on when you appeared. Please come in."

He led them to the door of the little cottage.

"Amelia?" the Doctor whispered in Amy's ear.

"Well, I figured Fairytale Land, Fairytale name," she answered with a grin.

He smiled back, and held the door open for her. "You'll hear no arguments from me, Amelia."

"Welcome to my humble abode! Please make yourself at home."

Amy looked around the small one room cottage. She figured this must be Fairytale Land's equivalent to a bachelor pad. The bed in the corner had not been slept in for awhile, yet still went unmade. There was a fireplace in the corner with a kettle on the fire. The Doctor sat at the little table in the center, taking in his companion explore the home of his friend.

"Nice place," she said as she took in her surroundings. There were dishes piled high, and everything had a layer of dust. Everything except one object on a high shelf.

"What's that?" It seemed like a container or some sort. The Doctor gave her a sly smile as Jefferson pulled it down.

"This? This is something I don't normally show someone whom I've just met. But I suppose I could make an exception for a friend of The Doctor's." He brought it down to the little table. He lifted the lid and pulled out an oversized top hat.

"It's a hat," Amy exclaimed. She gave The Doctor a wide-eyed look. He winked back and brought his finger to his lips as if to remind her or their earlier conversation.

"Oh, but it's not just any hat," Jefferson said, pride and mischief in his eyes. "It allows me to go to any world, well any world with magic. You have your TARDIS, I have my hat."

It looked like a normal hat to Amy. "But how does it do that? Does it have bigger on the inside technology too?" Amy went to pick up the hat, but Jefferson pulled it from her reach. "Not exactly. " He put the hat on the floor, open side up.

"Watch," he whispered. He took the hat by the brim and made it spin. A purple cyclone began to appear out of it. He grabbed for the hat and the cyclone disappeared.

"That was amazing! Can I see it? So do you just jump into it?" Amy was fascinated by this remarkable hat. She reached again for it. "I'm sorry, but I don't allow anyone else to handle my hat. It's very old and very powerful." He put the hat back in the box and put it on the shelf.

"Boys and their toys." Amy mumbled. She was beginning to see why he and the Doctor got along so well.

"Now once you've jumped into the hat, it takes you to a room with many doors. You can get to different worlds with through those doors. But the same amount of people who go through those doors must also come back."

"Have you ever lost anyone behind those doors?"

"I tend to travel alone, makes things easier. That way I can go in, get what I need and come back again. Although, occasionally I'll be pleasantly surprised to see an old friend on the other side." He smiled at the Doctor.

"Always here to help, which I will do now by preparing the tea." The Doctor got up and went to the fire to fetch the tea.

"So is that how you go to Wonderland?" Amy asked as she sat at the table in the center. The Doctor shot her a look from where he was getting the tea cups and sugar. _Oops, _Amy thought. _Is Wonderland an off limits topic? Is he not the Mad Hatter, yet?_

Jefferson chuckled, unaware of Amy's and the Doctor's silent conversation, and sat beside her. "Wonderland is one of the lands, yes. But I don't recommend going there. There's a power struggle going on between the current ruler and a new comer who calls herself the Queen of Hearts. I only go when absolutely necessary. It lived up to its name once. Maybe someday it will again."

The Doctor brought over their tea to quickly change the subject, "So where else have you been lately, Jefferson? What sort of artifacts have you acquired for your contractors? I do wish you would find more suitable line of work, one day you're going to get yourself or someone killed."

"It's not all that dangerous. I'm only doing what Robin Hood started," Jefferson scoffed back. He'd heard this speech from The Doctor many, many times.

"Except you're stealing from the rich and selling to the even richer. One day you're going to upset one of your powerful and magical employers. Just please be careful." He sat at the table with the tea tray, and looked at his friend. He hoped one day he'll hear his message and that it won't be too late.

Jefferson took a cup and handed one to Amy. "Yes, yes, of course. Although, you're one to accuse. I do believe you once told me that you stole your precious TARDIS."

"Technically I borrowed it. I did have intentions of giving it back. I just never got around to it."

"Yes, well you can't have come all the way here just to lecture to me about my work. What brings you here?"

"The TARDIS actually. And I'm not being facetious, either, we were on our way somewhere else and we landed in the Infinite Forest."

"And then we came here. We're not sure why." Amy added.

"Well, it must be my lucky day. I was wracking my brain of how to get a hold of you. It seems someone is in need of your expertise," Jefferson said, laying the bait.

"My expertise? And what might that be? I'm an expert at many things," he said with a cheeky smile.

"That may be so, but as soon as she told me what it was, I knew right away that what she needed was a Doctor."

"Well, I look forward to hearing about it, but first I promised Miss Amelia here a look this beautiful land. Isn't that right Amelia?" He got up from the little table.

"Why I believe that you did. Although I'm betting there may be a better tour guide nearby." She got up and offered her hand to Jefferson. "Would you do us the honor of showing us around?"

Jefferson looked at them. He felt his opportunity slipping through his fingers. "Yes. Yes of course, but I think it'd be better if we first discussed this predicament."

"Oh come off it Jefferson, I'm sure it's not a matter of life or death. One afternoon strolling through town won't make it any more or less urgent." He grabbed Jefferson's coat.

" But Doctor-"

"To town Jefferson," he said while handing Jefferson his coat.

"But –" pleading with Amy.

"Town!" she said, grinning.

"Alright fine, to town, he said feigning defeat. "But then we discuss this." He took his coat, put it on and led them out the door. He would let the Doctor and his companion have their little outing. And then he'd bring up the business with the queen's fiancé. It's not like the dead man wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Jefferson brought them into the little village to the town square. It wasn't quite what Amy had expected. There were no townsfolk singing "Bonjour!" There was a baker, but he didn't have his tray like always, and there wasn't a bookshop. Mostly it was noisy and smelled. But it was nice. The three of them were laughing and enjoying themselves in this small provincial town. _Alright Amy, enough with the Beauty and the Beast puns._

Jefferson had been telling her about one his adventures with the Doctor.

"So there we were, sent to kill these two giants in their den. I was about to just leave and break the bet, It wasn't worth dying over. Well I'm turning to walk away and the Doctor picks up a rock and throws it at one of the giants' heads. Of course the giant wakes up about to pulverize us when the Doctor points to the other giant. 'That guy did it. We were just passing through and saw him hit you there. He's only pretending to be asleep. He also said you're thick. And that you smell funny.' 'Is that so?' the giant said, and he jumps on the other one and starts punching him. The second giant starts screaming obscenities and starts punching at the first giant. We barely got out of there alive, but when we brought back Armand the next morning, both giants were knocked out and badly beaten."

"So what did you win?" inquired Amy. She figured it had to have been something impressive to have beaten and outsmarted two giants.

"A pint each at the pub," chimed in the Doctor from behind them. "But it was the best tasting pint. A pint of valor."

Jefferson laughed at the memory. "It really was! Except then we were being propositioned with much more, to defeat more giants, to pull a sword from a stone. That one was harder then it looked. One guy even dared us to try and trap a wild unicorn."

"Is that a normal thing around here?"

"They're common enough, but most are domesticated. And the wild ones are too smart to be caught. So we got the fool drunk and showed him his own horse with a stick strung onto its head. That one was my idea." He said with a chuckle. He offered Amy his arm with a smile, and they continued around the marketplace.

The Doctor stood back and watched the beginnings of a budding friendship. His two acquaintances both oozed charisma and longed for adventure, but they also had a vulnerability that they would try to hide from others. He listened as Jefferson told Amy their stories. Jefferson's face lit up, and he would act out the scenario as if for a crowd. And every time he told them they would become more and more epic. In truth an acorn had fallen from tree just as they were getting to the den, and the one giant assumed it'd had been the other. Perhaps the acorn had fallen after a little sonicing, but still it technically fell.

That was back when he was still his tenth self. Back when he'd lost Rose, and met Donna, and needed a friend. He could've turned to Jack, but Rose had meant so much to him too, and his story was intertwined with hers in the Doctor's mind. He had sought out Jefferson because, while he knew Rose, and knew how much she'd meant to him, he could also serve as a distraction. Then the Doctor didn't have to think of his pain, his guilt. But it was short lived. And then he'd gone back to London and met Medical Student Martha. He smiled at the memory of the brilliant Dr. Martha Jones.

"Hello Wizard." A tall woman with dark braided hair approached him. She was wearing a chestnut brown gown that was flattering, but not the normal color worn by someone of her status. However, the queen of broken hearts was no normal woman.

"Actually, I'm the Doctor. You must be Queen Regina." He'd met the Evil Queen before, or was going to meet her depending on which way you looked. But this was not the powerful sorceress who would conjure the "curse", not yet anyway. He gave a deep bow. "Your highness."

Regina smiled. She liked being reminded that she was queen. It made her heartache a bit more bearable. "But that's not your only name, is it Doctor? Jefferson told me he knew a great wizard, but I never imagined he was talking about you. I've heard stories about you, Doctor. What is it they call you? The Oncoming Storm, The Great and Terrible, The Wizard of Oz? The man who travels around in a tiny blue box and can change his face. The man who is everywhere and nowhere."

"Yes that's me, in a nutshell." He didn't like the way Regina's smile didn't reach her eyes. There was sadness there, yes, but they also had a conniving quality to them. "Why have I been bestowed with the pleasure of your company, your highness?"

"I've just received word that you gave a heartless man in Oz a new heart and a new life. Is this true?"

The Doctor looked at her, puzzled. "Yes, but it wasn't exactly as it sounds. You see he-" but he was being ushered by soldiers into a black carriage that had just pulled up. "Let go of me! Where are you taking me?"

"Why, to your new patient Doctor," Regina said through her toothy smile. She followed the men in to her carriage, and turned toward the driver. "Go!" With a crack of a whip they headed toward her castle.

Jefferson was just finishing up another story when he and Amy were startled by the sound. She turned around. "Oi, Doctor where'd you go?" she said, but he wasn't following them. She saw a black horse-drawn carriage begin to speed off down the trail. In the little window she could see the Doctor calling out to her.

"Doctor?!" she screamed as she ran toward him.

Inside the carriage the Doctor could see Amy and Jefferson running toward him. "Amy!" he cried out. He could hear Amy's screams fading as they turned the corner.

"Now Doctor," she sneered, "you're going to show me what a Wiz of a wiz you are."

* * *

AN: Jefferson's stories are based off of The Valiant or Brave Little Tailor as told by the Brother's Grimm


	4. Chapter 4

"DOCTOR!" Amy called after the black carriage as it turned the corner. "Jefferson! Who was that!? Where are they taking him?!"

Jefferson could see her desperation. "That's the carriage of Queen Regina. They'll be taking him to the castle."

"But why? What do they need him for?"

"That's what I was trying to tell him before. The Queen needs someone to help with her fiancé. I told her I was going to bring her a great wizard, and then you showed up. I never thought she'd just come out and take him."

"Alright, so some crazy queen lady has stolen the Doctor. So help me Jefferson if she lays one hand on him…"

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't know she'd be so… proactive in the endeavor."

"Alright Amy think," she muttered to herself. They both paced up and down the road until Amy had an idea. "Do you have a carriage or a horse or anything?"

Jefferson stared at her. "Now why would I need that? I have my hat, and I don't usually carry a heavy load so I walk everywhere else."

Amy began to panic a little. They didn't have time to go back to the TARDIS, and she couldn't fly it without the Doctor there anyway. She looked around the marketplace until she saw one of the vegetable sellers unloading his wagon. "Oi, You! I need to borrow your horse!"

The man looked over at them, moving in front of his horse in protection. "What for?" he asked wearily.

Amy walked right up to him and put her finger to his chest. "Look mister, we are in pursuit of a kidnapping, please, sir, we don't have much time."

"And what do I get out of it?"

This guy was really not making it easy on her. She gave a smile, lowered her eyes and said, "My gratitude, of course."

"Going to need more than that miss, if you're going to be taking my horse."

Jefferson spoke up, "Technically we'd be borrowing it, which we shouldn't pay for if we promise to bring it back."

The man laughed. "Right, because you're word is very trustworthy Jefferson. So if you'll not be needing my horse, I'd like to get back to work."He turned back to his wagon.

"Jefferson, I don't have anything to pay him with. I don't even know what to pay him with. But every minute we waste is another minute The Doctor is alone with that woman."

Jefferson looked into her pleading eyes. "Alright, hey, he's my friend too." He pulled a fistful of gold straw from his bag and handed it to the vegetable seller.

The man took the straw and looked at it cautiously until deciding it was real enough. "Much obliged. His name's Phillipe. And Miss, please be careful with him."

Amy wrapped her arms around the man. "Oh we will. Thank you very much." She turned toward the horse. "Hello, handsome."

"Thanks," Jefferson said with a smile.

Amy laughed at him, "I was talking to the horse."

"Of course you were," he said with a wink. "Do you know how to ride?"

She looked back him, and he noticed a twinge of worry amongst her excitement. "Well, we're about to find out."

They hopped on the horse, and headed down the path of the carriage.

"_Now Doctor," she sneered, "you're going to show me what a Wiz of a wiz you are."_

The Doctor turned from the window, having lost sight of his friends, to the woman who had just forced him into the carriage. He sat back into the plush bench, trying to appear calm. "There was no need to kidnap me in broad daylight. I would've come if you had asked properly. All you've done is to make my friends believe I'm in danger, and they'll stop at nothing to save me."

The Queen smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't take the risk of you refusing to help." She put her hand gently on his knee. He looked at the hand and then back to her face. He was startled by how genuinely apologetic she looked. He looked into her eyes contemplating, _What happened to you? What pushed you over the edge to become so evil? _

"That, and I knew that getting you away from the herd would be the best way to persuade you."

Regina took her hand away again. She found herself uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her, like he was looking into her soul. Like he knew her deepest desires, and her biggest fears. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"Technically yes and no. I've met you, but you haven't met me. I'm always doing things out of order."

"So you know me from the future? That's interesting!" She smiled and leaned in closer. "I wonder what kind of ruler I will be."

The Doctor tried to smile, but he knew what she would become. The Evil Queen, a feared sorceress, the enemy of all that was good, the bringer of the curse. She would one day trap all the inhabitants of this world on Earth. For twenty-eight years they'd be trapped without their memories or magic. Well, all of them except for his dear friend. He'd be the only one with the memory of his home and family with no way of getting back, the cruelest punishment for one who used to travel many worlds. The Doctor knew that if he had been in Jefferson's shoes, locked away in a vast house with no way to escape and without the comfort of his loved ones, he'd have gone mad as well. If the Doctor could say or do anything to save his friend and change the future he would have in two heartbeats, but Regina's spiral downward and her casting of the curse was a fixed point. No matter what he did, it would always lead to Storybrooke, Maine. He looked into her eyes and finally said, "Oh you will be unforgettable."

Her smile crept into her eyes for a brief moment as they entered through the gates of her palace.


End file.
